


An Unexpected Cure for Holiday Boredom/良药

by unwind_fantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bottom Harry, Complete, Feels, First Time, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Post-War, Secret Snarry Swap 2018, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Time Travel, Top Severus Snape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwind_fantasy/pseuds/unwind_fantasy
Summary: 哈利简直不敢相信在平安夜时是什么东西从他的壁炉里喷出来。





	An Unexpected Cure for Holiday Boredom/良药

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Cure for Holiday Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753423) by [ladyofsilverdawn (ladyofSD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofSD/pseuds/ladyofsilverdawn). 



> 作者留言：谢谢你们给予我灵感！通常在动笔之前我总是会详细计划整个小说的内容，但是这次我完全是跟着感觉走的。我和你们一样也在逐渐了解着这个故事，了解我笔下的人物，但是结尾简直就是个炸弹！：D 有一部分的提示也被我用在了简介里。MyFirstistheFourth, 你的建议与反馈总是非常棒，谢谢！谢谢读者们，总是让我有动力继续写下去！
> 
> Suitesamba的点梗：丧偶并且已经退休的哈利在一个平安夜觉得无聊至极，他简直不敢相信刚刚是什么东西被他的飞路网喷出来。

当一个男人觉得独孤又无聊时他会做什么呢？他当然会选择用手满足自己。没错，这正是哈利现在做的事情。

今天正值平安夜，但是由于他的家人朋友们都被繁忙的工作包围，哈利在礼节日（12月26号）前都只能自己一个人庆祝圣诞。与之相反的是，他现在十分清闲。自从金妮不适时宜的离开以及他从奥罗办公室主任这个职位退休了以后，看上去他多了许多和他的双手相处的时间。

按照巫师的标准，哈利其实还年轻。这个夏天他刚刚满了六十岁，不过如果和一个麻瓜来比较，他看上去仿佛只有四十岁。但是哈利不觉得自己只有四十，他甚至感觉不到自己的年纪，他只觉得自己在精神上已经很老了。

孩子们总是鼓励哈利多往外走走，结识新的朋友。但是哈利不是那种能轻易和别人约会的人。他已经让数不清的朋友和家人帮他相亲，但是绝大部分的时候，最后总是会变成一场大灾难。

哈利叹气。曾经他也想过要寻找一位伴侣，在这么多选择之间，德拉科是唯一他愿意追求的人。德拉科高傲的笑容和在得体的长袍下柔韧的身躯能够清楚地在他脑海中浮现。多年以来，他和德拉科早已成为了亲密的伙伴，他也渐渐喜欢上了他。但是他们两个都太忙了，几乎没有多少时间见面。两年前德拉科和另一个人开始约会，就是金妮过世的那一年。现在德拉科已经订婚了。他不想再去回忆这些事情，于是哈利睁开双眼。

依旧握着自己的欲望，哈利慢慢的开始深呼吸，依稀能闻到晚餐的味道，他环视了起居室一圈。

在一扇巨大的落地窗前，一棵圣诞树在它短暂的生命内被挂满了礼物。树底下曾经堆满了包装纸，以至于哈利不得不把其中大部分都清理掉，以免孩子们被绊倒。在他和窗户之间的一个角落里，圣诞颂歌正轻柔地播放着。他的余光扫到了正发出噼里啪啦声响的壁炉。照片，各式各样的纪念品，以及一些长青花环点缀着架子的两边。

哈利又一次闭上了眼，继续抚慰自己。他不希望自己的心情毁了这一切。

突然，哈利的脑海里浮现出了另一个形象，一个有着修长的双腿，有力的手掌，修剪干净却被染黄了的指甲，燃烧的黑色双眼的男人——西弗勒斯·斯内普。哈利从未在这种情况下想起斯内普，不过他决定放纵自己。

斯内普从他的薄唇之间吐出猩红的舌头，挑逗着哈利欲望的顶端。接着轻轻地抚弄着哈利的双球，而后逐渐加重力气。

哈利止不住地喘气，一丝透明的液体从他的阴茎挤出。

斯内普呻吟着，舔舐哈利的前列腺液，舌头在哈利的包皮和龟头之间来回滑动。

“你总是想成为一个明星，等着别人来服侍你。懒得清理自己制造的混乱。你喜欢这样，喜欢我跪着，不是吗？波特？”

“是的。”哈利嘶哑的声音充斥着这个空荡的房间，加快了手上的速度。

“你想把精液洒满我的喉咙。你想要我哀求你……或者是你想哀求我？”

快感扭曲了哈利的脸庞。他就快到了，就差一点。“求你……斯内普……求你！”

“求我什么？波特。如果你想从我这里得到什么，我不想听到胡言乱语。具体一点！”

求你让我……让我射在你的脸上。哈利在脑海里回答。

光是想象着斯内普的脸上挂满他的精液就足以让他高潮。哈利尖叫着。当他的第一波高潮从阴茎里喷出时，他听到了一阵呼呼声。他诅咒着，不情愿地睁开眼睛，看到一从绿色的火焰突然冒出。该死的！这怎么可能！哈利知道自己肯定在松开裤子的拉链之前就断开了飞路网——他又不傻！

当又一股快感卷席着哈利的身体时，他的壁炉吐出了一个巫师，力道之大以至于他不得不跪在地上。巫师抬起头，看着哈利在椅子上因快感而扭曲的身体，以及地上的精液。他惊讶地张大了嘴。

在等待剩下的高潮度过之前，哈利只能盯着眼前的人，怀疑自己的视力是不是又出问题了。眼前这个跪在他面前的人确确实实是他刚刚的性幻想对象。只有一点是不一样的，这并不是那个被战争吞噬的斯内普，而是一个更年轻，也许刚刚度过青春期或者二十出头的斯内普。

斯内普冷笑着：“你比我想象中的更下流，波特。”他站起身，挥舞着魔杖，清理干净校服上粘到的灰尘。该死的，他居然穿着校服！“这是你在霍格沃茨的最后一天，我以为你会和你的走狗们好好庆祝一番。”

喘着气，哈利依旧呆呆地望着斯内普。这是真的吗？如果是真的，斯内普一定是把他当做是他的父亲了。哈利的脸色突然变得苍白。不！斯内普把他当成詹姆斯了！

斯内普歪着头沉思。“虽然我既不明白增龄剂的意义，也不知道为什么这里被装扮成了快要过圣诞的样子。”他的眼睛看着哈利的阴茎时闪了一下，随即扫过他赤裸的腹部，胸和腿。露出一丝轻蔑的笑。“原来你曾经吹嘘过的一切不全是谎言。”

伴随着一阵尴尬以及一丝隐蔽的骄傲，哈利脸红了。他每天依旧勤于锻炼，虽然说现在这已经成为了一种习惯，而不是为了别的什么。

够了。

哈利从旁边的桌子上拿起魔杖。“旋风扫净。”

哈利之前留下的痕迹迅速消失了，他急急忙忙地套上内裤。“我不是你想的那个人，我不是詹姆斯·波特。”

斯内普翻了个白眼，转身准备离开。“我没时间陪你玩这个。”他看了一眼壁炉旁的架子，可能在寻找飞路粉。斯内普歪着头，在其中一个架子上看到了一些哈利的孩子们的照片。每个银质相框的底部都刻着他们的名字：詹姆斯·小天狼星，阿不思·西弗勒斯和莉莉·露娜。

斯内普一把抓住阿尔的照片，警惕地向四周张望。他面带威胁的向前逼近几步。“这是什么？”他低声说，把照片展示给哈利，另一只手举起魔杖。“阿不思·西弗勒斯。你什么要拿一个我永远也得不到的东西来嘲笑我。”他压抑着怒火问道。

几乎同一时间，哈利的魔杖对准了斯内普。多年以来奥罗的训练让这几乎成为了他的本能。斯内普已经毕业了，这意味着他随时可以对哈利施恶咒。

“不是你想的那样。”哈利摇了摇头，不敢相信自己居然在和斯内普，一个尚且年轻的斯内普，做出这样的解释。“我不知道要怎么开口。”他咕哝着。接着他指了指刚刚放着阿尔照片的架子。“等等……看那张照片，右边第二张。那是一张全家福。莉莉不在上面，只有我和我的妻子金妮。”

“金妮。”斯内普嘲笑着。他一步一步地接近架子，像是一只瘦骨嶙峋的蜘蛛，眼睛却没有一刻离开过哈利。

斯内普放下阿尔的照片，拾起了哈利口中的全家福。

“这张照片的很早以前的一个圣诞节时拍的，那个时候孩子们都还在霍格沃茨读书。”哈利解释着，一丝伤感滑进了他的声音。花了几秒钟的时间回忆起当时的情景：他轻吻了一下金妮的脸颊，向她解释接下来的计划，把她逗笑了。詹姆斯，阿尔和莉莉坐在圣诞树下兴奋地拆着礼物。一个小盒子不知是被谁踢倒了，一只欣克庞克跑了出来，在整间屋子里打转，一股薄荷的清香涌现。照片里所有人脸上的幸福是那么的触手可及，和他现在生活的状态仿佛是两个极端。

思绪回到现下，哈利微笑，“还有一些其他的照片，都是我的孩子们和孙辈们。”

斯内普将照片放回原处。他皱起眉头，盯着哈利。“你到底是谁？”他加重语气。

“我的名字是哈利波特，我是詹姆斯的儿子。”哈利尖锐地看向斯内普。“而你，西弗勒斯·斯内普用某种不知名的方式穿越到了未来。”

斯内普吞了口口水，瞳孔剧烈收缩。“你说谎！肯定是另一个恶作剧。”他的眼睛扫射着房间。“一定是恶作剧。”这次他放缓了语气。

要不犹豫，他转身，把手伸向另一个架子上的一个铁盒子。哈利跳了起来。斯内普打开盖子，抓起一把飞路粉。当哈利冲向他时，斯内普已经将粉末全部扔进了壁炉里。

“霍格沃茨！”绿色的火焰吞噬了他的身体，斯内普露出一丝胜利的笑容。

哈利盯着又一次平静下来的火焰。“嗯……有趣。”他叹气。他必须得跟上斯内普，否则米勒娃又要没完没了的训斥他了。不过首先他必须得穿上衣服。

呼呼呼~~

有什么东西从壁炉里飞出来，直接压在了哈利身上。他踉跄几步，被撞倒在地。接下来，他注意到一片黑色的袍子在他身上蠕动。这突如其来的撞击把哈利身边的飞路粉打翻在地，在阳光下闪闪发光的粉末漂浮在空气中。

喘上一口气，哈利很快就意识到这片黑色的袍子是斯内普——一个年轻的，健壮的斯内普……压在他几近赤裸的身体上……跨在他的大腿上……摩擦着他的腹部。当他注视着斯内普被及肩长发遮住了一部分的脸庞时，哈利觉得自己又硬了——太快了，明明不久前才高潮过。梅林！这不是真的。他的左手按上了斯内普的二头肌，出乎意料的强壮，然后推了一下。

接收到哈利的提示，斯内普开始移动，但是这只让他们之间的摩擦更剧烈了。哈利羞耻地发现一声呻吟从自己的唇齿间泄出。

斯内普一下子就停来下来了，怒视着哈利。“如果你说的都是真的，我的确是在未来的话，你现在就是个恶心的老头，哈利波特。你的妻子知道你喜欢在年轻的男人面前发情吗？”

“我的妻子已经过世了。”哈利把眼镜推回鼻梁上。“她很早就知道我是双性恋。”

“哦……”斯内普尴尬地回复，所有高涨的怒气在一瞬间松散开，“对不……”

“不，你永远不需要向我道歉。”哈利轻柔地笑了。斯内普的头发让他的脸发痒，甚至没有过多思考，哈利自然而然地把头发别在了斯内普的耳后。

这次，哈里终于可以毫无遮挡地欣赏到斯内普那无暇的皮肤从一种病态的苍白慢慢转变成粉红色。斯内普看上去很……可爱，一个哈利从来不会联想到斯内普的词。

斯内普迎着哈利的目光，困惑地皱起眉头。“为什么我永远不需要道……”突然，惊恐的神色浮现在他的脸上。“你……你有她的眼睛……莉莉的眼睛！”

哈利大笑。“是的，无数人和我说过这件事。她毕竟曾经是我的母亲。”

听到了哈利的话，斯内普的脸上露出了绝望的神色，“你的母亲……”接着他好像意识到了什么，惊恐地倒吸一口气，“曾经！”

“快点。”哈利一边站起来一边咕哝着。“我得赶紧弄清楚你到底是怎么穿越过来的，好你早点送回去。”

“但是……你必须要告诉我她是为什么死的。是因为疾病吗？或许——”

“不，不是疾病，她是为了……”哈利思考着他可以告诉斯内普多少内情。“她是为了保护一个只有她能够守护的人。”

斯内普盯着他。“她救了你的父亲，对吗？”

哈利悲伤地摇了摇头。“不是的。他为了保护她先死了。”

斯内普紧咬嘴唇，皱起眉头陷入沉思。

“我只能告诉你这么多了。来吧，先把你的事情解决了，不过得先让我穿条裤子。”

意识到自己的手还放在哈利的胸膛上，斯内普仿佛被烫到了一般把手猛一下收回。他红着脸，尴尬地从哈利身上站起来。

哈利站起身，挥了挥魔杖，所有的飞路粉被倒灌回盒子里，盖子啪嗒一下关上，接着整个铁盒飞回了架子上。“想吃点什么吗？”

“不用了，我刚刚才从年终宴会上出来。”

“那一杯茶呢？或者酒？”

斯内普犹豫了一下才回答：“茶就可以了。”

斯内普难得一见的羞涩另哈利的心跳漏了一拍。他很少能见到这么真实的斯内普，一个毫无防备的他。“没问题。”哈利对斯内普展开了一个小小的，友善的笑容，“跟我来。”

他们肩并肩地离开了起居室，一拐弯就到达了厨房。

“就这么点？”斯内普问。

“就什么点？”

“这里。”斯内普指了一圈这个小小的房子。“一罐鼻涕虫也有更大的空间。哪怕是我的房子都要比这里大。你把自己的身家都输给了魁地奇比赛的赌博了？”

哈利轻笑。“噢。”他说，“自从金妮过世后我就从家里搬了出来。詹姆斯和他的孩子们已经继承了格里莫广场12号，就是布莱克家族的祖屋，接着莉莉一家也搬了进去。金妮和我本来想把这间房子给阿尔，因为他刚毕业不久和斯科皮·马尔福结了婚，不过他最后选择住进了马尔福庄园。”

他从炉灶上拾起了一个烧水壶，在水池里灌满了水。“我喜欢这个房子的大小。打理起来很轻松。说实话如果我真的需要招待很多人的话，我只要施展一个暂时性的变大咒语就行了。”

斯内普怀疑的看着哈利，“哪怕是一个暂时性的咒语，要扩张这么大的空间也是要耗费不少魔力的。”

哈利不自然地挤出一丝笑容，耸耸肩。他回到了炉灶边，转动了一个按钮，一声响亮的咔咔声让斯内普被吓一跳。

“不需要站着，你可以坐下的。”哈利建议着，指了指窗户旁边一个小小的双人桌。

斯内普点头。他迈着长长的步伐，只用了四步就走到了桌边。他瞟了眼窗外，却只见到了无边无际的黑暗和零零碎碎的几点星光，然后就坐了下来。当然，斯内普选择了面向哈利的那一侧，好让他能看到哈利在厨房里忙里忙外。

“在来到这里之前，你在做什么？”哈利一边问着，一边把一些饼干摆在盘子上。

“我正在去码头的路上，准备离开学校。”

“嗯……你能回忆起什么奇怪的，什么不同寻常的事情吗？”

斯内普思考了一会儿。“我完全不想碰到你的父亲和布莱克，”他的语气变得极度轻蔑及厌恶，“所以我故意迟一点再出发。为了打发时间，我在图书馆里看了几本书，不过我忘了注意时间。”他的脸有一丝扭曲。“我意识到自己要迟到了，如果不赶快跑过去，我就不能和其他斯莱特林的学生一起坐船离开。”

“在到码头前的最后一个楼梯上，我停下来喘气。毕竟不像某些人——”斯内普盯着哈利的身体，挑起眉头，“——我并不是一个运动员。”

哈利大笑出声。“这是第一次你在我面前诋毁自己。”他惊讶，“没想到你也会讲笑话。”

斯内普清了清嗓子，“是的，不过有人说我的笑话最后都会变得非常冷。”

“所以我们可以确定你是英国人了。“

“没错。” 斯内普裂开一个顽皮的笑容，“波特先生……你是想接着和我打趣呢，还是我继续说正经的事情。”

哈利的心跳漏了一拍，接着开始砰砰作响。打开离他最近的一个抽屉，哈利假装在找什么东西。斯内普在和他调情吗？听起来确实是的。梅林啊，他现在应该做什么？答案当然是，什么也不能做。但是斯内普用天鹅绒一般的声音叫他波特先生的时候，一丝快感突然被传达到了他的阴茎里。如果他继续硬着，只会让现在的气氛变得越来越尴尬，还好刚刚及时转过了身。

确保斯内普看不到他的下半身，他扭过头回答斯内普。“抱歉……”一定是的。为什么不呢？又不是说他会被关禁闭，“西弗勒斯。请继续。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普，不，现在是西弗勒斯了，并不打算提醒哈利这突如其来的唐突。但是他不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，使他的嘴唇染上了深红色，看上去更加丰满。哈利努力不让自己的微笑泄露出来——原来他并不是唯一受到影响的人。

“正如我刚刚所说，“斯内普停顿了一会儿，接着拖着长长的腔调继续描述，“我停下来想要喘口气，用手撑着旁边的石头墙，但是突然被卡住了。”

“卡住了？”

“是的，一开始我以为自己又被波特和他的狗腿子们戏弄了。但是接着好像有什么东西在拉着我，那堵墙把我的手吞噬了，接着是整只胳膊，最后是全身。等我意识到发生了什么的时候，我已经坐在你的起居室里了，看着你毫无羞耻感地在我眼前高潮。”西弗勒斯耸着肩，顽皮地笑了。

没等哈利能开口说话，一声尖锐的声响划破空气。哈利赶紧跑回去把炉灶关上。提起烧水壶，哈利倒了点热水进茶壶里，看着里头的茶叶顺着水流的漩涡慢慢打转。紧接着房间里充满了洋甘菊的薰衣草的清香。不幸的是，这香味没能让哈利放松下来，减轻内裤里紧绷的不适感。

哈利挥舞着魔杖，所有的茶具都听话的飞到了那张小小的桌子上。他抓起烤箱把手上悬挂的茶巾，随意的搭在手臂上，挡在身前，以此遮挡他尴尬的处境。

“茶还没泡好，我正好先去穿上一条裤子。”

斯内普嘴唇轻颤，张开嘴想说些什么，但是还没说出一个字哈利就消失在了他的眼前。

在房间里，哈利拉开抽屉，拿起他能找到的第一条裤子。这条裤子由暗绿色的丝绸制成，摸上去十分凉爽。哈利捏起裤腰，引力让整条裤子伸展开来。他很快就想起这是三年或者四年前阿尔送给他的圣诞礼物。这条裤子是一套睡衣里的其中一件，阿尔当时送来也只是作为一个恶作剧礼物。哈利知道现在还扯上学院之间的纠纷听上去十分幼稚，但是他依旧很讨厌代表着斯莱特林的颜色，反而对金色和红色情有独钟。

哈利快速套上了这条裤子，在镜子中观察自己，轻哼一声。这条裤子比他平时穿的那些腰线要低很多，腹部的深V展露无遗，不过至少今天穿挺合适的。西弗勒斯·斯内普现在正坐在他的厨房里，过去的他——应该是未来的他——无所谓了，这个巫师对哈利来说就是斯莱特林的同义词。哈利的手滑过这丝滑的布料。西弗勒斯会喜欢吗？他闭上眼睛深深地叹了口气。他为什么要问自己这种问题呢？这可是在玩火，也许更糟糕。西弗勒斯·该死的·斯内普。如果事情被弄得一团糟，他可不仅仅是会被他杀了那么简单，可能临死前还会被好好折磨一番。没有人可以低估西弗勒斯，哪怕他现在还年轻。最好的办法是赶紧摆脱掉这莫名其妙的迷恋。哈利会帮助西弗勒斯回到他自己的时间里，然后继续之前那些无聊又平淡的日子。

抱着这个想法，哈利回到了厨房。感谢梅林，他的欲望终于被平息下来。他坐到桌子的另一边，避开西弗勒斯仿佛洞悉一切的眼神，给两人斟满了茶。

“波特先生，你对我很了解？”西弗勒斯问，“至少看上去如此。你甚至以我的名字为你其中一个孩子命名。”他喝了一口茶。

哦不！

“我……嗯……”哈利不想撒谎，但是也不希望自己说得太明白。端起茶杯，他清了清嗓子。“是的，你是我生命里对我影响巨大的一个存在。”

“类似于一个父亲？”

哈利被呛到了。“不算是。”一片温柔的笑容悄然附上哈利的脸庞。“但是你是我曾经见过最勇敢的人之一。”

西弗勒斯挑起眉毛：“曾经？过去式？”

该死的！赶紧换个话题！赶紧换个见鬼的话题！“哦……所以，你现在毕业了。对未来有什么打算吗？”

西弗勒斯的眼睛里闪烁着一丝恶作剧的光芒。“我计划一边周游世界一边学习。我渴望获取知识，主要的领域集中在……黑魔法。”

当哈利听到西弗勒斯对未来的规划里并没有提到魔药时，他十分惊讶。然而，他对西弗勒斯企图用黑魔法来惹恼他并不觉得惊奇。他现在年纪很大了，凡事都会三思，而不像年轻时那么冲动，所以他并没有理会这个试探。哈利理解的点了点头，微笑。“我毫不怀疑你有能力学习到你所需要的一切，尤其关于反诅咒，这个在许多地方都能帮上你。”

西弗勒斯的表情突然变得有些茫然和不知所措。

“你可能并不知道，现在坐在你面前的人是前任奥罗办公室的主任。”西弗勒斯的脸色变得更加苍白。“你有想过加入魔法法律执行司吗？你会成为一个优秀的奥罗。”

西弗勒斯正喝着茶，听到这句话时差点把茶喷出来。“我？奥罗？绝对不可能！”

哈利窃笑，“为什么不呢？你在学习咒语方面有着绝佳的潜力，并且你能永远保持理性的思维。而当时机来临时，你的内心会变得非常勇敢。”

西弗勒斯的脸一下子变红了。“我才不勇敢。你把我和那些在格兰芬多塔上臭气熏天的物种们搞混了。”

哈利微笑着摇了摇头，“如果你坚持。”他看了一眼钟表。“现在已经很晚了，我要寄一封信给赫敏。我完全不擅长跨越时空这些事，但是赫敏一定知道些什么。她很聪明，是我最好的朋友之一。真希望我能直接用飞路粉联系她，不过她现在正在欧洲大陆上拜访她的麻瓜亲戚们。如果艾达，我的猫头鹰，今晚离开的话，明早她就能收到信了。”

西弗勒斯看了下对面墙壁上挂着的魔法日历，金色的‘24’在上面闪闪发亮，在日期上面还有一个会动的圣诞老人，坐着由家养小精灵拉的雪橇。

“今晚是平安夜。”西弗勒斯实事求是地说，“不如等到假期结束了再联系你的朋友？谁知道呢，不管是什么力量把我带来了这里，说不定很快就能把我带回去，甚至不需要麻烦她。哪怕我被困在这里，也不一定就是世界末日了。”

哈利瞳孔一缩，“你为什么要推延呢？”

西弗勒斯挑眉，哈利注意到时嘴角泄露出一丝微笑。

“波特先生，我现在有机会了解到未来——我的未来。我不打算白白放走这次机会。”

哈利吃了一块饼干，好让西弗勒斯有时间思考他的决定。西弗勒斯有几点说得确实有道理。除此之外，哈利还有别的考量，尽管听上去有些自私，他现在有人陪着一起过圣诞了。“好吧，那我们等到明天再说。不过如果你想要在这里住一晚，我希望你能称呼我为‘哈利’”。

“这个……当然可以……哈利。”

当西弗勒斯丝绸般的声音滑入哈利的耳朵时，哈利情不自禁地颤抖了一下，乳头一下子就挺立了。“还需要添一杯茶吗？”

“不了，谢谢。请问洗手间在哪里？”

“哦对了。”哈利指向西弗勒斯身后，“转过那个拐角后向左转，再上一层楼就到了。

西弗勒斯站了起来，对哈利礼貌性得点了点头才离开。

哈利不住地叹气，他只需小小的挥舞几下魔杖，整个厨房就被收拾得干干净净。做完这一切后，哈利眼神盯着那个拐角，静静地等待。哈利突然呻吟了一下，把头埋进手掌心。他到底在做些什么？他现在就像一个傻乎乎地陷进爱情里的青春期少年——对一个足以当他孙子的男人害着相思病。

哈利不停地在内心狠狠地斥责着自己，直到他感觉到一只温暖的手落在他赤裸的左肩上。他惊讶地跳了起来，不住的喘气。

“你还好吗，哈利？”斯内普问，穿着霍格沃茨校服的他看上去让人心痛的年轻，“你一直抱着头，有什么事情让你觉得焦虑吗？”

“不，我没事。”哈利尝试着扯出一个安抚性的笑容，但是现在西弗勒斯并没有被说服。“真的，我只是……这杯茶的效果实在是太好了，我已经觉得有点昏昏欲睡，嗯……”哈利不知道该如何接下去。他不可能告诉西弗勒斯自己正饱受道德的谴责。

“事实上……”西弗勒斯慢悠悠的说，“我也觉得有点累了。考虑到我的离开的时间，我不应该这么快就感到疲倦，可能时空旅行就是需要这样的代价吧。”

哈利起身，走向卧室。“如果需要的话，我可以借给你一套睡衣。我今晚睡起居室的沙发。”

“别犯傻了。”西弗勒斯跟上他，“你的床够两个人一起睡吗？”

“当然——”

“解决了。我们两个人都可以舒舒服服地睡上一觉。考虑到你的年纪，如果你还坚持睡沙发，我一定会为你明早的背痛感到良心不安。”

哈利冲着西弗勒斯轻哼一声，他伸展开手臂，稍微用点力气身上的肌肉就鼓了起来。

西弗勒斯瞳孔微缩，一下子就脸红了。

“好吧，那我先去洗漱一下。”——他的脸变得更红了——“但是与此同时，你可以从我的书架上拿点书看。请注意，没有什么东西可以改变时间的维度。我经常在睡前读一会儿书。”哈利打开卧室门，迈开步子朝着卧室里的洗手间走去。

哈利好奇西弗勒斯是否正盯着他的屁股看。他停下，回头——果然。他走进了浴室，把门关上后忍不住独自窃喜。

快速地，不，没有那么快，他不想让自己显得太急切，哈利完成了睡觉前的准备。经历了一番思想斗争之后，哈利深吸一口气，打开了浴室门。

西弗勒斯只穿着一条黑色的丝质内裤坐在被子上。他的身体十分柔韧，但是肌肉也隐隐可见。他的肌肤在烛光下泛着莹莹的光泽。哈利看不到他的神情，因为他正低着头沉浸在一本书里，他垂下来的头发挡住了哈利的视线。西弗勒斯在读《驾驭及征服思想》，这本书讲解了大脑封闭术和摄魂取念的基本原理。

“你想要读取我的想法吗？”哈利朝他靠近。

“考虑到你才是这本书的主人”——西弗勒斯抬头，燃烧一般的眼神仿佛刺穿了哈利的心脏——“你一定知道我现在在想什么。”

哈利轻笑，随之转变成大笑。回忆起和西弗勒斯学习大脑封闭术时那些噩梦般的日子。虽然已经过去了这么多年，他依旧不擅长这个咒语。

“确实，”哈利刻意模仿着特里劳妮的声音，“我知道你在想些什么……是的，你终于可以使用浴室了。”他变回原来的声线，“额外的洗漱用品在柜子里。”

西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，嘴里嘟囔着没救的傻瓜之类的。他把书放到被子上，保持着打开的样子，然后从床上下来，甚至懒得遮掩裤子上被顶起来的帐篷。

当西弗勒斯走去浴室时，哈利赶紧跑到床的另一边。他掀起被子，快速滑了进去，舒服的叹了口气。

西弗勒斯砰地一声把门关上。

准备拿起床头柜上他最近读的一本书时，哈利犹豫了。也许他应该直接睡觉，至少，装睡。这样可以把任何诱惑扼杀在萌芽状态，尤其是现在，他已经有些控制不住自己了。

哈利瞟了一眼浴室门，施了一个简单的无声魔法，把所有的蜡烛都熄灭了，只留了一盏。他飞速把魔杖，眼镜以及手表摆在了书的旁边。哈利的眼睛慢慢适应着突如其来的黑暗，看着不同形状的影子在卧室里重新显露出来。哈利忍不住又看了一眼散发出柔和微光的浴室门，这只激起他更多的欲望。哈利叹气，闭上了眼睛。

几分钟之后，西弗勒斯从浴室里出来。哈利听到了一声轻柔又低沉的笑声，他的身体立刻对这性感的声音起了反应，他咬紧牙关克制住自己。西弗勒斯的步伐像猫儿一样安静。被子被掀起，凉爽的空气拂过哈利的身体，让他小小的颤抖了一下。

西弗勒斯也爬进了被窝，哈利好奇他是否会继续阅读。哈利的疑问很快就被解答了。西弗勒斯举起魔杖，熄灭了最后的一盏蜡烛。

仿佛已经过了好几个小时，哈利听着西弗勒斯均匀的呼吸，希望自己能就此入眠。然而，他只想让他的呼吸越来越急促，只想要听到他的喘息和呻吟。

西弗勒斯翻了个身，哈利一下子屏住了呼吸，他感受到西弗勒斯坚硬的勃起正好顶在他的股缝里。该死！他根本无法停止胡思乱想：西弗勒斯要他。哈利故意往后靠了一下，轻轻的摩擦，享受这天堂般的快感。

“所以你也还没有睡着。”

“Fuck！”哈利大喊，差点从床上跳起来。带着一丝羞愧，哈利翻过身来面对他。

西弗勒斯的身体开始不住地抖动。一开始，哈利还有些担心——直到他意识到西弗勒斯正在嘲笑他。

“你真是个混蛋。”哈利嘟囔着。几秒钟后，当西弗勒斯修长熟练的手指滑进他的裤子里开始套弄他的阴茎时，哈利漏出一声尖叫。“嗯……西弗勒斯……这可能不是个好主意。”

“但是我觉得这是个很棒的主意，事实上，最好的之一。”西弗勒斯俯身欺上了哈利的嘴唇，没什么技巧，但是隐含的热情足以把哈利淹没。哈利呻吟着，知道他确确实实一直在期待着这个。

他们继续狂乱的拥吻时，哈利摸索着床头柜。当他找到魔杖时，他施了一个无声咒语，把床头柜上的蜡烛重新点燃。哈利依依不舍地打断他们的吻，挑起西弗勒斯的下巴仔细端详着他。他看上去美极了，深红色的唇和莹白色的肌肤形成鲜明的对比。他的面颊也被染成一片漂亮的红色，黑色的眼睛里充满了欲望。哈利将西弗勒斯的头挑向一边，发现他的脖子上有颗美人痣。他吻了上去。

“你有没有……”哈利含糊不清得问。

“没有。”西弗勒斯温柔地回答。

意识到自己会拥有西弗勒斯的第一次，哈利感觉全身的血液都冲向了下半身。“你愿意吗？我比较喜欢在下面，不过看你的想法，我都可以配合。”

斯内普惊讶地瞪大双眼：“你允许我上你？”

“不是允许，是想要。我想要你！一想到我是第一个带给你这种快乐的人让我很是兴奋……相信你已经感受到了。”哈利用自己硬的和石头一样的阴茎蹭了蹭西弗勒斯的大腿。

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛片刻，咬紧牙关，抓住哈利的臀部，阻止他的动作。“我已经忍不住了。”他看上去有点不好意思，“在你身体里我只能坚持几秒钟。”

哈利感受到自己的前列腺液慢慢地浸湿了内裤。“那在你高潮之后，多久能重新硬起来。”

西弗勒斯满脸通红，“嗯……大概五分钟。”

哈利的眼睛闪过惊喜的光芒。“啊……年轻真好。”他把被子踢到一边去，跨坐上西弗勒斯的大腿，特意不去碰他的勃起。他的双手滑过西弗勒斯的肩膀，亲吻着他的额头，然后是嘴唇。哈利用自己的鼻子轻轻摩擦着西弗勒斯的下颌，深吸一口气，西弗勒斯闻上去像是薄荷牙膏混杂着檀香肥皂的味道。

西弗勒斯的呼吸愈加急促。当哈利攀上他的脖子，含住他的喉结时，他不住地扭动和喘气。哈利慢慢地向下游走，轻轻地吸吮着他的胸口和肚子，留下一串爱痕。

当哈利接近西弗勒斯的裤子时，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。西弗勒斯的龟头从他的内裤裤腰里探出来，顶端漏出一丝清澈的液体。哈利伸出舌头舔了一下，接着温柔地包裹住了整个龟头好品尝一下它全部的味道。他一边把西弗勒斯的内裤往下拉，一边含得更深，直到西弗勒斯的阴茎顶住了他的喉咙。用力吸吮了几下，他慢慢地抬起头。

西弗勒斯呜咽着抓住了哈利的头发。“哦……”他把目光重新集中到了哈利的脸上，哈利随即又把他的阴茎顶回了喉咙口，艰难地吞咽了几次。

当西弗勒斯射在哈利的舌头上时，一声长长地、温柔地呻吟从他的胸腔出散发出来。哈利急切地想把西弗勒斯给予他的所有全都吞进去，但是实在是太多了，有几滴来不及吞进去的精液从哈利的嘴角处滴落。用鼻子调整着呼吸，哈利依旧把西弗勒斯的阴茎含在嘴巴里，直到它完全疲软为止。

西弗勒斯依旧喘着气，他垂下眼帘，凝视着哈利，“我……终于明白我的室友在乱说些什么了……别人带给你快乐，那种失去控制的感觉……真的完全不一样。”

哈利用拇指擦掉停留在下巴上的精液，接着又用舌头清理干净，才笑着回答西弗勒斯：“这就是为什么我喜欢在下面。”打开床头柜顶层的抽屉，他拾起一瓶润滑油。他拧掉盖子后，把它递给了西弗勒斯。“请问你愿意来操我吗，西弗勒斯？”

西弗勒斯重重地咽了口唾沫，点点头。“当然。”他沙哑的声音响起，接过瓶子。

当哈利从他身上离开时，西弗勒斯踢开了他的内裤。哈利紧随其后，脱掉了睡裤。

在西弗勒斯的身边躺下，哈利大张开腿。他瞥了一眼西弗勒斯的阴茎，高兴地看到它又重新挺立了起来。

西弗勒斯挑逗性地用手指轻轻摩擦着哈利布满褶皱的入口。哈利深吸一口气，闭上双眼。西弗勒斯的爱抚突然消失了。几秒钟以后，他感受到涂满了润滑剂的手指小心翼翼得探进了他的股间。“Fuck……”哈利想要感受更多，他刻意夹紧了屁股。

“Look at me，”西弗勒斯要求，他声音里的坚定让哈利恍惚间觉得眼前的这个男人和他所认识的那个人一瞬间重合了

他成功地夺取了哈利的全部注意力后，西弗勒斯把整根手指都刺进了哈利温热又紧实的甬道。

“Oh Fuuuck，”哈利呻吟着，攥紧身下的床单。当西弗勒斯的手指开始进进出出时，哈利紧张地弓起了背。

很快，西弗勒斯加入了第二根手指，接着是第三根，着迷的看着哈利吐露出无法掩饰的呻吟和断断续续的淫词艳语。

“够了。”哈利乞求着，透明的液体从他的肚子上流到了床单。“求你……西弗勒斯，fuck me，我想要感受你粗大的阴茎在我的体内冲刺。”

西弗勒斯抽出手指。他把哈利抱在怀里，下体摩擦着哈利已经完全放松的小洞。

“想要这个？”

“是的！”

西弗勒斯的嘴角露出得意的微笑，他扶着自己的阴茎，对准哈利的入口滑了进去。

西弗勒斯完全进入哈利的身体后并没有急着动作，他停了几秒钟，调整了呼吸，才开始拍打哈利的臀部。西弗勒斯的撞击一开始有些笨拙，但是很快就变得强硬及坚定，几乎是有条不紊的。哪怕只有十八岁，西弗勒斯依旧展现出了惊人的自控力。

哈利在这持续不断的近乎残酷的撞击下不停地呜咽着。他从未有过这么棒的性爱体验。

又一次，西弗勒斯改变了撞击的角度。

“Oh fuck！”西弗勒斯撞在了他的前列腺上，哈利忍不住大叫，“那里！快点！就是那里！”

“Shit！”西弗勒斯嘶嘶作响，咬紧牙关。“你操起来真棒。”

西弗勒斯继续拍打着哈利最敏感的地方，但是他的节奏逐渐变得狂乱。“哈利……哈利，我快要——”

西弗勒斯狠狠地抽插了一次，哈利甚至感觉仿佛顶到了他的喉咙口。哈利嘴巴大张，却只能发出无声的尖叫，被迫攀登上高潮。

“——FUCK！”西弗勒斯低吼，把自己的精液深深地洒进了哈利正抽搐着的小穴内。

西弗勒斯喘着气，瘫倒在哈利身上。哈利，同样重重地喘着气，微笑地拭去了西弗勒斯额间的汗珠。

哈利轻笑：“我想我现在可以去睡觉了。”

“你确定……我还可以做一晚上……”

哈利张开双臂环抱着西弗勒斯，深情地吻了吻西弗勒斯硕大的鼻子，“我不再是一个会胡乱发情的青少年了。”

“嗯……我很确定我不是那个先自慰了一次，连续两次把另一个人带上高潮，接着自己也射出来的人。”

哈利大笑起来，“完全正确，但是事实上我现在真的累极了。”他放松的靠在枕头上，闭上双眼。

“哈利。”

“怎么了？”

“我是怎么死的？”

“果然是斯莱特林，趁我完全被你掌控时还不忘了套话。”

西弗勒斯给了哈利一个绵长而热情的吻。哈利呻吟，感觉到自己的坚持逐渐被动摇。

“告诉我，”西弗勒斯抵着哈利的唇低语，“求你。”

泪水慢慢在哈利的眼眶里聚集，“我怕……我怕把事情弄得更糟糕了。”

“不会的。求你了，一点点暗示，我只需要一点点。”

哈利能告诉他吗？告诉他自己不想轻易改变已知的未来？西弗勒斯真的值得他冒险吗？当哈利凝视着西弗勒斯年轻又充满恳求的双眼，他突然意识到：是的，他值得！西弗勒斯已经为他放弃了生命，他也必须为他孤注一掷，这才是公平的。

“你死亡的那天和你今天到这里之前的样子非常相似。你会朝码头走去，但是你必须要穿过码头去船屋那边。”哈利的指尖抚摸着西弗勒斯棱角分明的颧骨。突然，他像是想起了什么似的，紧紧皱着眉头，“你有成为一个魔药大师的打算吗？”

“不，我——”

“你必须。你必须竭尽所能学习一切，尤其是如何对付……毒蛇的毒液。”

“毒蛇，”西弗勒斯喃喃自语，“你不是在讽刺我吧。”

“当然不是。”哈利忍不住笑出声。

西弗勒斯在他的嘴唇上轻啄一下。“谢谢。”

“不，谢谢你！西弗勒斯·斯内普……这句话一直以来都埋在我心底，从未有机会说出口。”

话音刚落，这个夜晚仿佛一瞬间静止了一般。一秒钟后，西弗勒斯身上散发出微光，从他的视线中消失了。

“西弗勒斯！”哈利绝望的大喊，从床上蹦下来，“西弗勒斯！”

哈利疯了似的跑去每个房间，检查每个橱柜，但是西弗勒斯仍然不见踪影。哈利清楚地知道他不可能施展得了幻影移形，因为他的房子被无数咒语严密地保护着。

西弗勒斯离开了，回到了他自己的时间里。

紧紧抱住西弗勒斯刚刚枕过的枕头，哈利把自己蜷缩成婴儿一般的姿势，放声大哭。也许他确实影响了过去，但是结局永远都不会改变：西弗勒斯已经死了。

哈利没能哭多久。他已经筋疲力尽。还没到十分钟，他就带着泪痕睡着了。

第二天早上，哈利起得很早。有那么一瞬间，哈利以为所有的一切不过是一场梦，直到他看到了西弗勒斯的黑色内裤。将它从地上拾起，哈利将它放在了床边。一个伤感的笑容浮现在哈利的脸上。不论是出于何种原因，他已经看到了西弗勒斯最美好和最差劲的一面。他会珍惜这些记忆，不会让时光将他们带走。

深吸一口气，哈利走进厕所里解放自己。在这之后，他一般会洗个澡。但是哈利还不想洗去西弗勒斯在自己身上留下的痕迹。于是他去了厨房，给自己做了一份简单的早餐。

收拾完以后，哈利决定拆开一份圣诞礼物。今天毕竟是圣诞节。

回到起居室，哈利选择了乔治的礼物，他总是能带给哈利一整天的好心情。而今天，哈利急需一些该死的圣诞惊喜。

呼呼呼~~

“哈利。”

他的礼物掉到了地上，发出一声沉闷的响声。哈利认出了那个独特而低沉嗓音，但这次比他在几小时之前听到的还要低。“西弗勒斯。”他屏住呼吸，转身。

西弗勒斯完好无缺的站在哈利的壁炉前。他穿着教师袍，身上浸满了粘稠的鲜血。感谢梅林，他没有受伤。“你还好吗？”

西弗勒斯大步走向哈利，直到他高大的身躯离哈利只有一步之遥。“我没事。”他以一种几乎敬畏的眼神注视着哈利，哈利只感觉自己的内心被交织的情绪撕扯着，逼得他眼里含满泪水。

“我以为你只是个梦。一直以来，哪怕你来了霍格沃茨之后，我也以为你只是个梦，你的名字不过是个巧合。但是后来，你一直站在我这一边。哪怕你以为我已经死去了也没有离开。但是直到现在我还是不敢相信……”西弗勒斯慢慢地弯腰，给了哈利一个吻。他温柔地笑了，“这根本不是一个梦……我听从了你的建议。你现在应该已经知道了，我尽可能地研习魔药学。我发明了一种魔药，能够在被纳吉尼咬伤以后让心脏停止跳动，阻止它的毒液流进其他器官，尤其是大脑，同时它还能清除血液中的毒素，直到治疗过程结束为止。”

西弗勒斯啄了一下哈利的脸颊。“谢谢你，谢谢你拯救了我……哪怕我曾经对你做过那些事——”他咬紧牙关。

“嘘……过去的事情就让他过去吧，西弗勒斯。” 哈利弯起嘴角，泪水却止不住得落下。他抱紧西弗勒斯。“圣诞快乐。”他虔诚的低声说。

西弗勒斯立即回应了哈利的拥抱。“圣诞快乐，哈利。”低沉的声音响起。

不久，无声的哭泣卷席了西弗勒斯的身体。哈利猜测他终于放下了过去，放下了一直以来他所背负的所有痛苦和内疚。哈利紧紧地抱着他，直到西弗勒斯轻轻推开。

“对不起。”西弗勒斯说。

“记得我之前说过的吗，你从来不需要向我道歉。”哈利微笑，给了他一个热情的吻。

“西弗勒斯，”哈利的嗓音突然变得有些沙哑，“你还记得我的卧室在哪里吗？”

“当然……”

哈利直视着西弗勒斯的双眼，“我现在在想什么？”

西弗勒斯的眉毛慢慢扬起，轻哼一声。

“带路吧？”哈利问道。

当西弗勒斯带着哈利去卧室时，他的笑容带着些许调皮，一个哈利只在那个尚且年轻的西弗勒斯身上看到过的笑容。哈利着迷的看着他，他知道这将会是有生以来他度过的最完美的圣诞节。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者留言：感谢阅读，如果喜欢的话请留言+小心心


End file.
